


Look What You've Done

by ConWeCallLove, HunterMay18



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Criminal Minds based, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rape, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, not entirely, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConWeCallLove/pseuds/ConWeCallLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought he was normal. He didn't seem like the type of person to hurt a fly, but you'd be surprised what he's done to all those people. Until his latest victim falls for him and he doesn't know how to feel. Because his type of personality, he can't feel emotions, but for some reason he feels so much for this one. </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ABUSE, ABUSE, TORTURE AND RAPE. IF ANY OF THIS MAY TRIGGER ANYTHING, PLEASE DO NOT READ OR READ AT OWN RISK.

 

 

He loved the way that they screamed for him, the feeling of their fear that radiated off their body as he got them to do what he wanted. He fed off their screaming, the screaming that no one could hear, the screaming that only he could hear.

His latest victim, Zayn he called him, looked up at him with the strong pleading eyes. He mumbled something underneath the tape, making Luke furrow his eyebrows. Luke walked closer to him, “You want to talk pretty boy?” Zayn nodded his head furiously and Luke smiled. Luke pulled off the tape quickly, making Zayn scream from the amount of hair that was pulled off with the tape.

Zayn waited until he talked, “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Luke chuckled, “Because your pretty, prettier than me and no one is allowed to be prettier than me.”

“Can’t you just let me go? Please? I have a family, a little daughter, please?”

Luke shook his head, “Not until I make you less pretty.”

A few days later, they found Zayn, although they didn’t realize it was him at first. His face was barely recognizable, bruises covering it. There were many scars that covered it as well, one so long that it started from the edge of his hairline all the way down to his chin. His nose was broken, sitting at an awkward angle. His head was bald, the hair shaved away. Those were just a few things… Even more cuts and bruises were found underneath his clothes… It didn’t take them long to realize that the cuts spelt a word that ran across Zayn’s body.

**Ugly.**


	2. 1. The First Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: rape

 

 

No one knew, how could they? He was the nicest person in town, always smiling and asking people how their days were going. His smile was almost too nice though, seeming almost fake. Yet, no one could guess what was really hiding behind it. Luke was pretty good at that, pretending to be someone he wasn’t. He found it easier that way, he preferred it that way.

“Hi Mrs. Peterson, how’ve you been?” Luke asked the old lady who lived next door to him. She was well into her seventies, her husband having passed away a few years ago. She lived by herself most of the time, but Luke knew her oldest daughter came over on the weekend.

“Oh, hello there Luke! I’ve been quite good, how about yourself?”

“I’ve never been better.” Luke smiled, stretching his arms over his head as he did so.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Sure is. It was great seeing you Mrs. Peterson, but I really must dash. Have a great day.” Luke waved before walking away. He walked down the street with a bright smile on his face as he did so, waving occasionally as he passed people he knew. Luke was well known in town, liked by everyone. He was often asked to babysit the young children that lived there, he often helped the elderly as well. There wasn’t a single thing about Luke that made him unlikable.

But, what they didn’t know was that he was scoping out for new victims, new playthings. He made himself seem harmless so no one could catch on what he was trying to do. As he would talk to everyone, his eyes would wander around before going back to the people he was talking to.

Luke bent down to fix his pant leg that had ridden up and as soon as he looked up his eyes caught something, or well someone.

The man he saw was a bit shorter than he was, but built slightly bigger, but it was everything that he was looking for in his next victim. He smirked and took out his phone to snap a few photos of him. Photos of him smiling and laughing, and touching his friend. Luke’s blood boiled when he was touching someone else, he should be touching him. His jaw clenched as his victim leaned forward and kissed that boy.

Luke’s fist gripped his phone so hard, it crumbled into pieces. He then brushed himself off like nothing happened, he definitely had to have him. He looked around to notice anyone and he felt better, there was no one paying attention, so he snapped a few more photos before he walked off. All that was going through his mind was get rid of that one preventing him from having him and then take him for his own. Luke had been over this before with his first victim, five years ago, he’s sure he could pull it off again.

Granted the first time hadn’t been all that easy…

People don’t tend to go easily when they have something worth fighting for. Luke learned that the hard way with his first.

It’d been a warm July night when Luke finally worked up enough courage to take him. He had been watching him for nearly a month now, finding out every detail about him and finding the perfect moment to strike. His victim was Louis Tomlinson, who at the time was twenty-six. Louis worked part time at the local record shop and attended classes for uni nearly everyday. The slightly older man was completely flawless in Luke’s opinion, which is why he chose him. He wanted to destroy the beauty.

He wanted to be the reason why Louis’ smile wasn’t as bright anymore. He wanted to be the only thing Louis saw when he closed his eyes. He wanted to hurt Louis in the way he’d been hurt.

So Luke found himself standing outside Louis’ window, waiting for the perfect moment to slip in and take the unsuspecting man.

Thing was, Luke hadn’t planned for there to be a second person in the room that night.

Luke didn’t like it when things didn’t go as planned. In fact it caused him to become very irritated, something that would often lead to a rage if not soon controlled.

But he couldn’t risk getting angry. He couldn’t risk getting caught.

So with careful hands, Luke brought out the sedative he’d stuffed into his pocket before coming here. He let out a relieved breath when he realized he’d grabbed two.

That made his job easier.

Luke took care of Harry, tying up his hands on the bed so he wouldn’t be able to follow him if the sedative didn’t work. No one found Harry until the next morning when the neighbor was woken up from the sound of him screaming for help.

Luke successfully took Louis away, but he wasn’t in store for how long it took him to break the older man. He was hoping that it would be smooth sailing, but boy did he take up a fight when he woke up.

Louis had opened his eyes and groaned from the pounding in his head. He finally was able to see and his eyes widened. He tried to pull at his hands, but they were bound to the headboard posts, he started screaming. Screaming for help that would never come. His heart started beating out of his chest when he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

Luke chuckled, “Well, it looks like you’re finally awake.”

Louis looked up at him, “What? Why are you doing this? Why am I here?”

Luke smirked, “Because you’re pretty and always happy. I hate that with people, no one should be prettier or happier than I should. It’s sickening.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, “Why?”

Luke groaned, “You’re a talkative one, aren’t ya? I don’t like talking, so you best shut up or I will make this hurt more than it should.” Luke walked forward and started pulling off Louis’ clothes, the latter kicking at his hands.

“Please, no, please!” Louis pleaded, tears running out of his eyes, “Please don’t do this, please!”

Luke stopped for a moment, “And why shouldn’t I?”

Louis thought for a second, “I don’t know, but please I can get pregnant, please do the decency and wear something?”

Luke smirked and he had the perfect idea, he could impregnate him and create the perfect child. The one that was mixed with both of their genes, the most beautiful child could come into this world.

“You know what, maybe I shouldn’t, you can give me something I want. So, your request is denied.”

Luke dropped his pants and he forced Louis to stop moving, “Now baby, why aren’t you aroused for me? Shouldn’t my pretty face and amazing body be enough for you to get it up?” Luke whispered into Louis’ ear, bring his hand down and saw that Louis’ dick was starting to grow hard. Luke smiled, “That a boy.”

But, if only he knew, that it was only reacting because of fear. Luke didn’t care and he forced himself inside of Louis, making him scream from the pain. Luke moved quick and fast, not caring that he felt Louis’ blood on him or the tears that kept coming out of his eyes.

“Please, stop,” he whimpered over and over again. Luke never did stop, only until he came inside of Louis. He pulled out of him and placed a plug to prevent his cum from leaking out. He really had all of this planned, but he knew this wouldn’t go on forever.

He forced Louis to look up at his eyes, “What’s your name, pretty boy?”

“Louis,” he whispered, trying to tear his eyes away, but once he did Luke tightened his grip.

Luke pressed his lips against Louis’, forcing his mouth open and forcing him to kiss him back. Louis knew he couldn’t fight back so he let him kiss him. Luke let go of him, making him fall down, and then leaves him to wash off the blood that was still on him. Before he closed the door, “And one more thing, don’t try to scream, no one can hear you.” He slammed the door and Louis curled himself into a ball, crying silently.

Luke kept Louis around for quite some time, enjoying the feeling of watching as the man slowly break more and more each day. He got off on the fact Louis’ eyes didn’t have their twinkle anymore, along with the idea that his child was possibly growing inside him. Luke kept Louis around for months and when the older man started to show far quicker than Luke had anticipated, leaving Luke to come to the only conclusion available.

The baby wasn’t his. So without hesitation, he took out all his frustration and fear on Louis, screaming at the older man for things that weren’t even close to being his fault. He beat Louis until there was barely any life left in him, and left his body on the side of the road. Maybe it was the human side of Luke that made him do that, but if you looked at Luke in his darkest moment… there wasn’t much human to see.


End file.
